


collaboration

by fuegucci



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuegucci/pseuds/fuegucci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youtubers AU. Ayato Kirishima visits Hinami Fueguchi for the first time to work on collaboration videos. They get a little bit off topic, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	collaboration

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this is my first real tg fic? beta'd by tumblr user autum-to-ashes

Ayato loitered around in uncertainty, standing before a well-polished, mahogany door numbered ‘2’. He wasn’t sure if he still wanted to do this, yet here he was.

How bad could it be?

Reaching slowly, as if on the lookout for an attack, he pressed the buzzer to her doorbell. The accompanying silence unsettled his nerves until he spotted a familiar brown eye peering through the tiny, circular glass in the door.

“Ayatooo!” Hinami chirped in excitement as she opened the door for her boyfriend, and he felt as though she hadn’t seen him in years - when it was just yesterday that they talked. “Come in!! Oh I’m so sorry about the mess, I was unpacking but then I remembered that I had to do this video with you and I never got to clean up, and Loser was making a mess with some of my papers, and..”

Ayato scrutinized the unkempt state of the floor, as Hinami rambled countless excuses. Her apartment was quaint, with rose-pink walls and wooden floors. The kitchen was small and clustered in a cosy way just to suit her, with photos and papers shuffled together in a pile on the kitchen table. That seemed to be where she filmed her videos, with a nearby window and tripod.

“I can’t believe you’re actually here,” Hinami said as she collected two chairs and arranged her camera. “I’m so used to facetiming or messaging you, but meeting you…it gives me butterflies.” She quietly admitted, and that gentle look in her eyes caused a certain heat to ting at Ayato’s ears. She was right…this was the first time they met in person, for they’d only known each other through virtual means.

“Somehow this is exactly what I thought your apartment would look like.”

“I’m not that predictable, am I Ayato?” Hinami giggled. “Your place is probably ten times messier than mine.”

Ayato shrugged. “I don’t know, you’ve set a pretty high standard. It’s nice here…” Hinami pouted playfully and punched him in the side.

Hinami continued to go about her business after that, setting out some food while Ayato waited for her to get ready, which was so like her to do, he thought - she was the hospitable type; and seemed to get along with everyone she knew. Perhaps finally meeting Hinami cleared his doubts, because his anxiety from just twenty minutes ago seemed to float away. He studied Hinami deeply, and noticed the littlest things; like how her voice sounded airier than it did across a microphone, or that free-spirited radiation she gave off wherever she walked, or how her golden-brown hair gleamed in the natural light.

“What kind of video do you want to do for my channel? I have a gaming channel and I don’t know if that’s your kind of thing…” he asked.

Hinami giggled. “I’m not so sure if makeup challenges are your kind of thing, but we’re still doing it for my video aren’t we? We could do one of those girlfriend/boyfriend tags if you want also!”

Ayato tensed and suddenly felt like he was in grade school again. Was that what they were, boyfriend and girlfriend? He’d never thought of their relationship like that until now.

“…of course, we don’t have to call it that if you don’t want to, t-that’s fine Ayato! I mean it’s kind of weird to call it that I totally get it-” She stuttered apologetically.

Ayato let out a chuckle. “No, I think calling it that is fine, it’s what we are, right?”

Hinami smiled and nodded as she made her final adjustments to the lens and focal point of her camera. “Are you ready to start recording?”

***

“‘What are her weird habits?’” Hinami read the question from her phone. “… I don’t know, you use a lot of exclamation points when you text. But that’s not werid, I think it’s cute.”

“Really?” Hinami smiled, blushing.“ I think it’s really cute when you get super excited over things, you just look so happy! But it’s true, we don’t really know a whole lot about each other…” The brunette girl shifted her gaze away from Ayato, but she was sure that the way he was admiring her wouldn’t go unnoticed by her viewers.

She felt a hand gently touch hers. “We can always fix that, if you want.” Hinami turned to face Ayato, whose smile was now a slight smirk.

Hinami’s lips melted into a small smile. She felt her cheeks warm, noticing that neither of them were used to being intimate like this. Ayato looked at their hands, but soon his eyes made their way back to Hinami. “Is this too close?” Ayato’s voice lowered to an inquisitve whisper of concern and hesitance that only made Hinami lean in closer.

Hinami shook her head, breaths growing ragged and unmanageably heavy. “Is it alright if I kiss you?” she asked in a more hushed tone than Ayato had heard her speak before. “Or-”

Her words were stopped when Ayato’s lips pressed onto hers. Hinami held her breath in surprise, but slowly gave into the kiss. The camera was still recording, but they no longer cared. Ayato held Hinami’s waist as he deepened the kiss, biting her bottom lip to beg for entry.

They pulled away; their cheeks and noses dusted with deep red. Hinami let out a chuckle as she carefully wrapped her arms around Ayato’s torso and rested her head on his shoulder - feeling his finger tips trespass the hem of her shirt to idle lightly over the skin just above her belly button, and her quiet wail - muffled by his jacket - only gave him the permission to go higher.

Though it felt no different from a first date, Hinami didn’t mind the sudden step that was about to play out between them, because at the end, neither of them could deny that this was worth it.


End file.
